Scion of the Blue Flame
by Starbreaker195
Summary: Humanity was ravaged by the Titans, however despite being bent, they were not Broken, the gods, impressed by humanity's will to survive bestowed upon certain humans a special power, called The Blue Flame (May change to M later) OC STORY
1. Chapter 1

One hundred years ago, the monstrous creatures known as Titans appeared and ravaged humanity to near extinction, in desperation, humans constructed three great walls to keep the Titans out. Wall Maria, Rose and Sina.

Humanity bent, but they were not broken, they continued to fight even though it was a futile battle, they managed to kill 200 titans, but lost 600,000 humans. It seemed as if all hope was lost, however the Gods themselves, impressed with humanity's fierce will to survive, gifted certain humans with their Angelic blue flame, branding a part of their bodies with a blue cross to mark the ones who had the gift.

At first, this was seen as a boon, and humanity begin to slowly turn the tides, the Blue Flame holders were called 'Scions' or 'branded', and with their power they began to break the Titans, because the power they had could not only instantly kill almost any Titan, but they had the ability to heal any wound to a human with their flame, as long as they were still alive.

Such was the blessing of the gods. The Scion's fire.

However, human feelings are almost like night and day, because the humans that weren't scions began to fear the power of the blue flame, and with the help of the church, who also feared the strength they possessed, ostracized the branded outside the walls, leaving them to death. However, some non branded logically supported the branded, and a civil war broke out.

Eventually, the branded, giving up the fight to appease the other humans they once fought to protect, left the walls, enraged, hurt and betrayed, the Scions disappeared forever. Virtually condemning the rest of humanity to death.

Or…. So was the consensus.

 **Line break. _Prologue_**

"That Titan… broke down the wall!" A man said, about 27 years of age, on his right forearm was a brand, a blue cross. He had honey blonde hair, red eyes and an impoverish look on his face, and beside him was a child of about 11 years old, also branded, but this boy was somewhat special, as he had _two_ brands, on on top of his left hand, and the other, in his left eye.

Said boy's multicolored eyes, right one green, like the trees some of the boys clan members currently stood in, as they observed the fall of wall Maria. The other was a burning blue, fitting for the brand that was inside his eye. His hair was ashen, which had a tendency to make the only two other kids in the clan left tease him relentlessly.

Not that he associated with them much anyway, he wasn't really 'allowed' to be a kid, being the grandson of the chieftain essentially forced him to mature early. Instead a lot of his time was spent with his two retainers, which he didn't mind, they had become something like a mother and father to him, since he lost his real ones at birth.

"Yeah? What's your point Jude?" Another clan member asked, a woman in her early 30's, her brand was not currently visible, as it's place was upon the right side of her stomach. But she had long ebony hair tied into a ponytail, with some stray strands falling into her face, her sea blue eyes caught the sunlight, illuminating them as bright as the power of the flame she had. "You see how big that damn thing is?"

"My point, Carla, is that we should go help them! We have this power for a reason!" Jude shot back, setting his hand ablaze with an illustrious blue.

"Put that out or the Titans might see!" Carla hissed. "There's only about twenty of us left you know, and I'm not so keen about helping out the bastards that banished us from humanity, as if we were no better than the damn Titans."

"That was seventy five years ago, these humans could be different!" Jude hissed.

"Quiet." The boy hushed, the first word he had uttered in the conversation thus far. "It's too late anyway, Carla is right. No point in risking our lives for those that are just going to be scared of us."

"But, young master-" Jude began, and was cut off with a swift glare from the child.

"Don't say my first name fool, you already know you aren't allowed too." The boy chided, returning his attention back to the wall.

A loud piercing scream was heard, the fifth one in the span of four hours, the boy observed in awe as a Titan with most of the parts of a female called Titans near the hole in the wall, then swiftly ran off.

"That's a strange abnormal Titan..." The boy whispered, suddenly pulling out a notebook and pen. Flipping to the nearest unused page. "I have to draw her and show Grandfather."

Both older Scions groaned. "Please make it quick young master." Carla begged. "I know your the grandson of the chieftain, but please remember as your retainers we're supposed to watch out for you.

"I could do it _quicker_ if you'd stop _rushing_ me." The boy snaps. Huffing as he made a perfect drawing of the strange female Titan. "I should draw that super big Titan too, and the one with all the armor."

"Young master!" Jude hissed, and the boy sighed, putting his notebook and pen back in his pack, he stood up and stretched his legs.

"Alright, _fine_. We go back and tell grandfather that wall Maria has fallen, and if we move at night, we should be able to make it to the forest of giant trees by morning."

"Their wall _just_ fell and your already talking about inhabiting it?" Jude asked in disbelief.

"They're not going to need it anymore." Carla, apparently agreeing with the boy's statement said, giving him a nod of approval, the boy smirked in response.

Jude just sighed in exasperation. "C'mon, we gotta go." He said, turning on his heel and started jumping from branch to branch, Carla and the boy following behind him.

"Remember young master, we should be careful about going to ground." Jude reminded, the irony being the fact that they currently were _on_ the ground, walking through the woods about six miles from the base of the wall.

"You literally don't need to remind me about this Jude." The boy said in response, dropping rocks he infused with the blue flame to light a safe path back once it got dark.

"Smart of you to use those rocks of yours young master." Carla said.

"There's so few of us left, I want to at least try to highlight the safest path, or… one of the safer ones." The boy muttered in response.

"Sir, permission to call you by your last name at least, it's a little easier than saying young master." Jude asked.

The boy sighed. "Permission granted, to be honest, I dont even care if you use my first name, only my grandfather is allowed to though apparently, but even then he calls me by my clan name."

"Morningstar..." Carla mused. "Cyan Morningstar."

"Yep." Cyan said, popping the p. He dropped another flame stone, and sighed when he realized he was all out. "Shit, looks like where going to be moving in the dark."

"We could use our fire to light the way." Jude offered, Sparking a single finger for emphasis.

"The Titans would be all over us in minutes probably." Carla said dryly.

"It's better than running around in the dark." Cyan said. "When we go back at night, I give you permissions to use your flame to the fullest, to see and to fight Titans, I'll do the same."

"Your letting us loose for once? Wow." Carla said in surprise, holding up a large branch for Jude and Cyan to get under, carefully lowering it to avoid making as much noise as possible.

"It's necessary." Jude smiled. "I believe that's the right call."

"Well we'll know whether it's the right call when we make one last trip to the sea." Cyan said.

"What's could be at the sea that's so interesting Morningstar?" Jude asked.

"The whales, fish and other aquatic creatures of course." Cyan said as if that was obvious.

Carla laughed warmly. "You just wanna draw them."

"Yep." Cyan smirked, popping the p again.

"Unfortunately Morningstar, no trip to the sea, we have to prepare to leave if we're really going into wall Maria like you think we should."

"I think we should." Cyan mimed. "Not only would it be interesting to see how things have supposedly changed in 75 years for the unbranded, but it'll be part of history itself."

"I'll admit, I am somewhat intrigued what's past the wall, Only the chieftain has any idea, and he was only four when they were ostracized." Carla said. Pushing more branches out of the way, for Jude and Cyan to get through.

"We're almost there." Jude said, he grunted as he grabbed onto a nearby tree vine, pulling himself up. Carla went next, with Cyan following closely behind.

Eventually after a somewhat exhausting climb the trio reached the treetops where their village was, instead of the conventional houses on the ground, Cyan's clan chose to live above the trees because of Titans, rarely ever sleeping or staying on the ground.

Cyan didn't mind it too much, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't desire to sleep somewhere and not worry about plummeting 65 feet to his death, that happened to a couple of their clan members. A sad way to go.

Along the multiple houses, holding them up was a large wooden platform, connecting between almost the entire forest, allowing the few people they had left to walk freely without fear of falling. (Why this wasn't a thing a long time ago Cyan didn't know). He also wondered how they hadn't been discovered by the unbranded considering that before wall maria fell some large groups of the unbranded would leave the walls and scout the area, a suicidal process that was only slightly stemmed by the strange gear that they invented, allowing them to zip through the air and move faster than most Titans can grab.

Not even the Branded were completely safe from the Titans despite all their power, while they were completely ignored by regular Titans to the point of lethargy, abnormal Titans seemed to be practically fucking magnetized to them, some of them even going so far as to try to climb the trees to get to them.

That's when the clan would use their power to kill the Titans, the chieftain had a rule, 'only use your blue flame when in extreme danger', those extreme dangers being abnormal Titans.

Cyan himself had snuffed out at least 15 of them, not that he found it necessary to keep track of. (Carla did that well enough). He was trained by Jude and Carla to use his powers, and also on how to fight in a style that they created called the Blue Flame Dance.

He hadn't even realized that he had stopped moving completely due to being lost in thought until Carla poked his face. "Morningstar? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just want to draw." He said, smiling at her, Jude laughed.

"You're always drawing Morningstar, can't you find a different hobby?"

"I don't know, I think it suites him." Carla defended, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Alright stop. Let's go talk to Grandpa." Cyan sighed, walking through their sky village, ignoring the other clan members, he didn't really associate with them either

He had to admit, it was an isolated existence, he walked through the door of his home, filled with all sorts of random junk or valuables in their travels with Carla and Jude close behind, and dropped his pack after taking his notebook out.

"Grandpa!" Cyan called. "We got some serious news to tell you!"

On cue, Cyan's grandfather strolled out of a nearby room, looking barely a day over forty despite him being easily the oldest Scion. His brand was larger than most, the 'arms' of the cross wrapping around half his neck, the top half partially obscured by a white beard, the bottom half going down into the parka he always wore. His hair was the same color as Cyan's, and his eyes were brown and held the wisdom and pain of knowledge and lost friends and family. The wisdom part came from a special power that he alone had of all the Scions from history.

The power to see the future, however in small increments. Supposedly, he knew before Cyan was even born that the boy would have two brands, a statement backed up by Jude and Carla themselves.

"What is it, Cyan?" His Grandfather asked, giving a nod to both Jude and Carla, Cyan opened his notebook and flipped to the page where he drew the Female Titan, and slid it towards his grandfather.

"Wall Maria has fallen, after 100 years. And this is one of the Titans responsible."

His grandfathers eyes widened, and he picked up the notebook with shaking hands, he stared at the picture for a long time before slowly setting it down and whispering a single word. A name.

"Marley..." He whispered.

Carla and Jude tensed up. But Cyan was left confused, he knew what Marley was, but didn't know anything about it or what it had to do with the current subject."What does the nation of Marley have to do with any of this?"

His grandfather sighed, and gestured for Cyan to sit down. "Everything, Cyan, do you know the origin of the Titans?"

Cyan nodded, sitting down at their dinner table. "Ymir Fritz gained the power of the titans, and when she passed away her soul split into nine pieces or something like that."

"Yes. My boy… allow me to tell you a story about… well everything." His grandfather said.

"Are you sure Goro?" Carla blurted. "He's… so young."

"Yes. I am, he needs to know everything."

"Know everything about what?" Cyan asked, frustration building.

"About the Titans, about Eldia Marley… And our singular purpose, no… your purpose." Goro explained.

Cyan somehow knew what he was talking about, as he subconsciously touched his left eye and hand. "Oh..."

"Okay… child, it starts… like this..."

 **Line Break five years later.**

Cyan woke up from his slumber, the sunlight's rays beating down on him as he rose and rubbed his eyes, now 16 years old, he looked about the area from the treetop he was sleeping on.

 _No Titans… That's a good thing I suppose, and there's the good ol wall rose. I think the soldiers are supposed to sign in today, which means I gotta make it there soon, if I wanna sign up._ Groaning as he stretched, he caught sight of the brand on his left hand and looked at it numbly, then gently touched his left eye bag.

"Six years since that day…" Cyan muttered. "My entire life changed… heh, my entire Purpose as the double branded flame..."

"I'm supposed to kill all Nine Titan Shifters." Cyan sighed. "Honestly, i'm more on Marley's side. But I have to do my duty for my clan… Even though… i'm the last Scion left..."

He breathed a pained breath at the thought. _Those Titans… killed them all… they came out of nowhere… and took Carla and Jude from me… Goddammit, they were supposed to fucking get married soon back then!_

Cyan did the only thing he could do at times like that to calm down, pulled a notebook out of his pack, sighing in content as he flipped to a new page and began to sketch his favorite thing:

The ocean, he missed the ocean dearly, the sound of the strange white birds, the gentle splashing of the crystal blue salt water, as he drew the sun illuminating off the top of the water he heard the sound of horses.

 _Looks like it's time._ Cyan thought. Tossing his notebook in the pack and beginning his descent down the tree, the horses were getting louder and Cyan new he'd have to move fast.

In his rush to get down he snapped a tree branch and lost his footing, yelling obscenities as he landed back first on another branch, he groaned in pain and regret.

The horses began to slow down, and he heard the sounds of scraping metal which meant that they began to draw their swords. "Be careful men, I heard something, it may be a Titan." A calm, commanding voice said.

"Ughhh that's insulting to my likeness." Cyan groaned, and the soldiers tensed up as he dropped from the branch, standing up straight he attempted to pop his back. "I'm going to feel that for a while..."

A sword suddenly swung in his direction, and years of combat instinct took over, ducking under the swinging blade his hands burst into blue flame, his brand glowing like a full moon at night, and effortlessly melted the blade. Taking a step back he assessed the damage he did.

"What… the hell?" The man asked, he had dead fish eyes in the shape of a permanent scowl on his face, and from what Cyan noticed, he was ridiculously short for a male. (granted cyan was 5'10, not exactly short).

"Seriously man, do I _look_ like a Titan to you?" Cyan gestured to himself, the rest of the other soldiers staring in awe at what transpired. "For one I'm extremely handsome."

"I never thought it could be possible..." The man with the commanding voice took a step forward on his horse and stared down at Cyan with an expression of excitement. "Your a _Scion_."

"It seems like some of humanity still knows what I am… However, as of last year, I'm the only one left..." Cyan readily admitted.

"Want to tell me what the hell is a Scion Erwin?" The black haired scowler asked. "He just melted my blade with magic."

"Read up on your history Levi." Erwin said, not taking his eyes of Cyan. "The Scion's were humanity's saviors, before our foolishness caused us to abandon them."

There were murmurs throughout the crowd, it seemed to Cyan that Scion's weren't completely forgotten after all, and it did please him how nobody, not even Levi, was looking at him with hostility, just genuine curiosity.

"Wait." Erwin suddenly realized. "You said, you are the _last_ Scion? With all that power… how?"

"We aren't…. we weren't invincible, regular Titans left us alone completely, but an abnormal. Those breeds are drawn to us like moths to light." Cyan explained.

"Wait!" A random soldier suddenly spoke up. "But the Branded were ostracized, and they only had one brand according to history, you have two!"

"I know, I don't know why I have two." Cyan lied, he knew the reason he had two brands was because that was the power required to kill a Titan shifter. "My clan thought it was a birth defect."

"Clan?"

"Last year… there were twenty of us, then while traveling through the fallen wall maria Abnormal Titans overwhelmed us, now… I'm the last savior of humanity. Or whatever you want to call me."

It was silent for a while after that. Then Erwin suddenly dismounted his horse and walked up to Cyan. "What's your name kid?"

"I can't tell you my first name because of my culture, but surname is Morningstar, and my code is Cyan." Cyan said.

Erwin didn't seem to question this, respecting the lone Scions culture and he put his hands on Cyan's shoulders. "Cyan Morningstar. How would you like to join the 104th Training Corps, to fight for humanity in it's darkest hour as the last Scion, being a symbol of hope."

 _This guy sure knows how to make a speech._ Cyan thought. _Now to shake things up a bit, just for fun._

"Are you sure that's a good idea Erwin?" Levi asked. "We know nothing about this Scion, they haven't been seen for 75 years."

"A bit strange considering we've lived virtually just outside of wall Maria the entire time." Cyan snarked. "And you haven't seen us once, if you had you would have seen twenty Scions, granted, they hated you just as much as I do."

The scouts falter at the words the Scion growled out. "I bet your wondering why, but really it's obvious, we protected you. We _died_ for you and bled for you. Only for you to throw us away like we were no better than the Titans, how can I trust you unbranded won't banish me out of fear like 75 damn years ago?"

Erwin opened his mouth to answer that question, but a scout suddenly ran up to them in a panic. "Two Abnormals on our six!" He yelled.

"Abnormals shouldn't be out here though!" Erwin gave the side eye to Cyan, who suddenly tensed up.

"Don't look at me like that, I told you they're drawn to Scions." Cyan reiterated.

"Damn." Levi cursed and whipped his horse around. "Everyone, get ready!"

"No need!" Cyan called and walked forward. "I'll handle this for you Unbranded." The scouts scowled at Cyan but he ignored this, instead he threw his pack at Erwin who caught it and stepped in front of the scouts.

Suddenly however, as the Abnormals began to close in, his body posture turned serious, and he gave a half look back. "I promise, on my honor as a Branded, everyone will walk back home alive."

The Abnormals reached out to grab Cyan, but his entire body burst into a bright blue flame, at he last second he jumped out of the way and grabbed the Titans hand, fire traveled up it's body like lightning and the nape of it's neck exploded, killing it.

Levi's jaw dropped, and Erwin tried to hold back a grin. Cyan dashed forward and slid under the Abnormal, rolling out from between it's legs he condensed his blue fire within his hands, and shot it out towards the Abnormal like a flamethrower, completely incinerating the Titan, it's nape also exploding, killing the Titan.

When the Titan hit the ground Cyan looked at the scouts and grinned at them cockily.

"So, shall we sign me up?"

 **A/N: This is something I'm just testing out, as an Oc fanfiction writer I am fully aware on how… receptive or not receptive readers are to those in the community, If no one likes this then i'll simply delete it lol.**

 **Eh, if you liked it, leave a review? A few short words can be plenty encouraging.**


	2. Chapter 2

As a code he set up for himself throughout his life, Cyan made it a point to try not to hate anybody. Yes, he largely disregarded people and ignored them, even the people that tried to interact with him when he was initially pulled within the confines of wall Rose, he ignored them because he just didn't care, despite their awe at who he was.

Commandant Keith Fucking Shadis however, was a person. A particular human Cyan was internally _begging_ to be a Titan shifter just so Cyan could kill him. The guy reeked of assholeness.

However, he had to show self control, so he could find the Titan shifters and eventually kill them, they were human and most likely targeted by Titans in their human form. Which meant that they needed someplace to stay alive.

Which meant the inside of the walls. Which Cyan himself wasn't a fan of. He hated the inside of the walls, they felt like a prison to the outside world that he was used to. Out there he could survive, he had on his own for an entire year before deciding to finally put his duty as the double branded on the forefront of his mind, it gave him purpose, and it gave him a reason to survive.

He had forgotten a lot of what his grandfather had told him, lost to the trauma's of what happened last year… when he lost everybody in his life.

But we're getting off track…

"Straighten those spines asshats!" The cuntmandant in question shouted. "The 104th booth camp starts now! I am Commandant Keith Shadis, and you sprout lickers _will_ grow to hate me, some of you are already fantasizing about murdering me in my sleep!"

 _I know I am._ Cyan thought.

Shadis continued without missing a beat. "Training is going to be like a white knuckled fist up your ass the entire time you'll be here, If I've done my job, you'll be waking up in a cold sweat with horrible memories of this place for the rest of your miserable lives. Right now, your nothing! Livestock at best. But over the course of the next three soul crushing years you'll learn to take down your own giant beast! Remember this moment when you come face-to-face with them. Am I food? Or a fighter? Are my bones going to be toothpicks in which these creatures clean their teeth with? Or am I the biter?"

Cyan had clocked out at some point during the old mans yelling, but he didn't deny the effect his words would have on some of the fresh faced recruits, his words were simultaneously terrifying and pump up worthy, helping even the most timid cadet grow in confidence.

Problem was it did absolutely nothing for Cyan, who had lived outside the walls for his entire life, it wasn't an unknown fact that he was either, in fact, probably every single human left inside the walls had at least heard his name in passing, and judging by some of the curious looks some of the other cadets were passing to Cyan, they also heard of him, and probably were getting the idea that maybe Cyan had killed the deadliest creatures humanity had to offer himself.

"Hey Mop Top girl!" Shadis suddenly wheeled onto one of the cadets, and said cadet flinched horribly under his gaze.

"Sir! I'm a boy sir!" The boy said, saluting.

"You look like a fuckin' girl boy!" Shadis shouted back. "What's your name?"

 _Oh, so he's hazing these recruits, must be something he does to pick out the ones with the most potential, smart. But cruel. Pleeaaaseee be a Titan shifter._ Cyan thought.

"Armin Arlert from the Shiganshina district, sir." Armin answered.

"Seriously?" The commandant said in fake wonder. "What kinda inbred parents did you have to give you that ridiculous name?" 

"It was my grandfather sir." Armin responded, his voice frail.

The drill instructor leaned in, getting right in Armin's personal space. "Cadet Arlert, why is a pathetic runt like you here?"

"To help humanity defeat the Titans sir!" Armin squeaked, his voice cracking, he was terrified if it wasn't obvious, even his eyes were closed.

"That is delightful to hear cadet Arlert." Shadis said, clearly not at all delighted if the blank look on his face had anything to say about It. "Your going to be a great light snack for them, not even a full meal mister skin and bones." Suddenly, he grabbed Armin's face and turned him around.

"Row 3 about face, runt!" Shadis commanded, and the entire row turned around. Cyan himself happened to be in row four, so when the person in front of him turned he was somewhat unsettled by the startlingly tall girl that turned to face him. Well, tall for the female cadets at least, she had to be about 5'6, and she disheveled black hair tied into a pony-tail, a face full of freckles, and the most intimidating grey eyes he had ever seen.

It was impressive, it actually gave Cyan a chill, even if he was taller than her by four inches. She began to analyze him curiously, her eyes scanning his hair and his left eye particularly, which he suddenly felt self-conscious about. After a few moments she smirked at him, and then continued to stare off into space.

 _What the hell was that about?_ Cyan wondered, his thought process was cut off by Shadis' voice again.

"Mutton chops! What do they call you?"

"Sir, my name is Thomas Wagner from the Trost district." he responded, remarkably calm in the face of such an imposing figure.

Shadis took a deep breath then screamed into Thomas' ear. "I CANT HEAR YOU CADET!"

"I'm from Trost sir!" Thomas said, much louder this time. "I'm here to-"

"Nobody gives a damn! Next!" Shadis moved on, and Thomas sighed in relief, Shadis' eyes landed on a girl with black hair and grey eyes. "You!"

Said girl quickly and efficiently introduced herself. "Sir, I'm Mina Carolina from Karanes!"

Shadis could not be satisfied today. "Is that the best your backwater district has to offer!?" He roared at her, prompting the girl to close her eyes in fear.

"Yes sir, I'm afraid so sir!" She said.

"Tell your district they can burn in hell for sending you here." Shadis said quietly, but his voice carried the weight of a Titan's bite.

"Yes sir, will do sir." Mina responded meekly. Shadis instantly whirled around and his eyes landed on Cyan's multicolored ones.

"You." He said simply, his eyes didn't flare with any sort of recognition or realization at who Cyan was.

 _Oh boy here we go._ Cyan thought as Shadis stalked up to him. _But he doesn't know me, this should be entertaining._

"Who the hell are you?" Shadis demanded, Cyan held back a smirk and saluted.

"Sir, Cyan Morningstar." He said, Shadis narrowed his eyes.

"What type of name is that!? WHERE ARE YOU FROM CADET!?" Shadis screamed into Cyan's face and he couldn't help but turn his own away.

Cyan wanted to murder this man, but instead he bit his anger down savagely and spoke in as strong a voice as he could.

"Outside the walls, _sir._ " Cyan couldn't help but mock. "With the things your scared of."

The air seemed to turn cold suddenly, and Cyan admittedly was a little unnerved by the way Shadis' gaze seemed to suddenly be fixed onto his left eye.

"Branded." He said simply. "Cadet Morningstar, step out of line, and run until you pass out from exhaustion. Your meal privileges are hereby revoked. You get fucking hungry? Go outside the walls mister Scion and eat some Titan. I hear they taste like the REST OF YOUR FUCKING CLAN!"

Cyan's body burst into his bright blue flame for a moment, the cadets nearest to him falling back out of formation in shock, except for Shadis and the tall girl from earlier.

Cyan tamped down his rage, his flames dulling as he breathed heavily. He glared at Shadis with all the hatred he could fix into a single look and stomped over to the running track and began to run, one thought on his mind.

 _Please be a Titan shifter. Please be a Titan shifter._

 **Line Break.**

Cyan was still running after twilight fell, the suns dying rays beating on him. Even if he was absolutely gassed, he suddenly had never been more thankful for the stamina he'd gained in his life outside the walls, running from Titans when they couldn't fight.

All because of one crucial weakness they had… they sometimes couldn't fight, and had to run instead. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a body hitting the dirt, and he turned around to find that Sasha Braus a girl who had the unfortunate luck of pissing off Shadis enough to make her run forever like Cyan.

Granted, it _was_ her fault, Cyan himself didn't care, but eating while _in formation_ was not high on the 'smart things to do' list, granted, catching attitude with the guy who could make your life a living hell at the drop of a hat wasn't exactly high up their either.

"S-Sasha." Cyan walked over to her slowly, his legs shaking with the effort to keep him standing. He was much more tired than he realized. "Are… you alive?"

"I… I'm sooooo hungryyyy." Sasha growled, or maybe it was her stomach, suddenly however. Shadis strolled up to both of them, and not wanting to argue Cyan opted to continue running.

"Cadet Morningstar, you stop running." Shadis said, and Cyan practically collapsed with relief. Sasha also sighed with relief but Shadis suddenly whirled on her.

"Did I tell _**you**_ to stop Braus!?" He roared. "GET UP AND KEEP GOING OR IT'S FIVE MORE DAYS WITHOUT FOOD."

Crying, Sasha got up and began to run, or what could be excused as running, the poor girl literally looked ready to die, hell, she might actually be close _to_ dying.

"Morningstar, go to the dining hall and get some food, your dismissed, oh, and here." Shadis threw a bag at his feet. "Your shit's done going through clearance." Shadis grunted and walked away.

Cyan figured that was his way of apologizing. He didn't even want to question it. He picked up his bag and slugged off, the familiar weight of his notebooks and pens and colored pencils a comfort to him.

Eventually, after hearing a last parting cry from Sasha he located the building, standing outside were some faces he recognized from the hazing, such as Armin, Thomas and Mina. Other's flickered in the back of his mind as people he remembered hearing _something_ about, but was too busy running to not draw the ire of Shadis again.

"Well now, look who's here!" A boy with a dumb grin and shaved head. "The guy who shit talked Shadis, I'm Connie by the way."

"Hmm." Cyan responded, too tired to really do much else.

Mina came up to him and looked him over in concern. "I'm surprised he didn't beat the crap out of you for the fire you spewed all over the place."

"I'm surprised you didn't all freak out about it." Cyan managed to mumble.

"Well you made some of the scouts near you shit themselves." Connie snickered. "But the entire worlds heard about you man! Well, not the entire world, just what's left of humanity. Your something of a messiah."

"Then why don't I feel like one..." Cyan was really feeling the after effects of adrenaline loss, and all he wanted to do right now was eat and draw, his gaze however turned to the one boy he didn't know, who had brownish black hair and bright green eyes.

"Cyan. Cyan Morningstar." Cyan held out his hand to the teenager.

"Eren Yeager." Eren shook his hand, a question burning in his eyes.

Armin asked for him. "Living outside the walls… what's that like?" Eren nodded in assent to this, and suddenly everybody was listening to what he had to say.

"Can we take this inside please?" Cyan asked. "I'm really tired of standing." Not waiting for an answer Cyan walked inside, the noise instantly subsided a little as some cadets chose to stare at the teenage Scion.

"So anyway." Cyan began as he grabbed a tray and walked over to the people serving food… which wasn't much, just some bread, an apple and water. Which didn't surprise Cyan, considering wall Maria held most of the livestock for humanity when it fell people began to starve due to all the refugees that retreated.

Cyan shuddered, he remembered him and his clan watching almost 200,000 people plus leave the walls to die. The Titans utterly massacred them.

Realizing he had trailed off, he took a bite of his apple and began, a large crowd had gathered to listen to him tell the tales of being a banished Scion. "Well… it was tough, regular Titans thankfully always completely ignored us-"

Questions began to hurl at him instantly and he couldn't decipher a single one of them. Eren suddenly stood up. "HEY SHUT UP AND LET HIM TALK!"

The questions died down instantly. Cyan cleared his throat. "W-well, regular Titans completely ignored us, however Abnormals seemed to be practically magnetized to us, if we got within two hundred feet of them they'd completely ignore everything else and come straight for us."

"Perhaps it was because of your powers." Armin muttered.

"There was also good times too, granted I can't tell you much about them, I was the grandson of the Scion chieftain, so I wasn't really allowed to do much… But I remember one thing I always did, something I loved so much that my grandfather eventually gave up trying to stop me from doing..." Cyan's eyes seemed to glaze over, lost in those times before shaking out of them.

"Anyway, I always loved to go to this massive, sparkling blue body of water..." Cyan said, the crowd gasped, and Armin and Eren were listening even more raptly now, there was a girl beside Eren wearing a red scarf, who was listening with the same active attention as the two former boys.

"It's called the ocean, the water there is sadly undrinkable, too salty for human consumption, but the creatures there seemed to live in it just fine, it was their own paradise. Their home, and I loved to look at it and draw it."

"You draw?" A cadet asked. Cyan grinned sheepishly.

"Yea, I love too so I can remember all the good times I have had." Cyan began to reach into his pack. "I drew the ocean, and it's animals if anyone is interested..."

The crowd began a chorus of "Me's." especially Armin, Eren and the girl, Cyan pulled out one of his notebooks and handed it to the red scarfed girl.

"This is all my drawings." Cyan said. "Dont judge me on how terrible they are, I'm going for a walk, just return it to me later…." Cyan trailed off.

"Mikasa… Ackerman." the girl said. Cyan nodded, he took his tray and dumped It, and grabbed his loaf of uneaten bread and left the dining hall, while cadets pined over his drawings, oohing and awing.

 _Can't let them see me do something **too**_ nice. Cyan thought, he walked out towards to the track, where a collapsed Sasha was being held up by a short petite blonde haired girl.

Sasha was currently devouring food that the blond haired girl clearly snuck out for her. She heard Cyan's footsteps and tensed up, and turned towards him.

Cyan was struck cold by her. _G-goddess?_ He thought as she looked at him. He suddenly felt very much self-conscious about how he looked, and wished his eyes weren't so strange and his hair wasn't ashen.

"O-oh, Hello! I thought you were Commandant Shadis." the girl said. "S-she was starving. And I thought it was wrong of Shadis to make her suffer like this."

"I understand." Cyan said gently, far more gently than to anything else in his entire life. "In fact…" Cyan walked over to Sasha. Who glared at him with betrayal in her eyes.

"Your upset that Shadis let me go." Cyan guessed, and handed her his bread. "This was mine. It's yours now."

Sasha looked at him, then at the bread, then at him again. Then at the bread again before she literally inhaled it in a single bite. Cyan's eyes widened a fraction at the sight.

"Y-your from outside the walls right?" the girl asked. "I'm Krista Lenz."

"Cyan… Cyan Morningstar." Cyan said, and smiled at her. "Lovely to meet you."

Krista blushed. And they both heard more footsteps behind them. "I knew it, you looked like the goody two shoes type." A feminine voice said, but also no doubt tomboyish.

Cyan stood up slowly and turned, he was surprised to see the tall grey eyed girl from earlier staring at him, her arms crossed, a slow smirk forming on her face.

"Ymir!" Krista said, smiling. Ymir looked at her, that smirk morphing into something more genuine for a brief moment before slinking back to the ashen haired teen.

"What makes you think I'm good?" Cyan rolled his shoulders. "I could just be using her stupidity to my advantage."

Ymir hmphed in amusement. "Then that makes you even _more_ interesting. Because that makes you the same as me."

"How so? I'm branded, and I spew fire. Your… not." Cyan taunted. A certain tension Cyan was unfamiliar with rose between them.

"I have a cool ass name?" Ymir offered. "I'm just joking. I don't care truly."

"That's rude Ymir!" Krista huffed.

"Eh tomato's tomato's." Ymir waved her hand dismissively. "You ready to go?" Krista nodded and with a wave of her hand at Cyan they walked off.

"Alright Sasha, we should..." Cyan trailed off, because Sasha had disappeared.

"Are you about to continue running?" A feminine voice suddenly asked, Cyan's shoulders tensed up for a moment before relaxing, her turned to the sound of the voice and smiled pleasantly.

"Ah no way." Cyan chuckled. "Are you done looking at the drawings Mikasa?"

"Yes." She said simply, handing him his note book back. "Your… an impressive artist."

Cyan's eyes widened momentarily, his heart touched. He couldn't even recall the last time someone had told him he was good at drawing…

"Thanks..." He said sincerely, then he held out his hand. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves, I'm Cyan Morningstar."

Mikasa took his hand in a firm grip and shook it. "Mikasa Ackerman. I'm from… Shiganshina..."

Cyan felt a surge of guilt. He was technically there, but he didn't want to think of that. "So you and Armin… are you friends?"

"Me, my… brother Eren, and Armin." Mikasa said. Cyan caught the hesitation when she called Eren her brother but didn't mention it.

"All from Shiganshina..." Cyan muttered, loud enough for Mikasa to hear. "I'm… so sorry."

"Dont be." Mikasa said immediately. "The Scions were banished. You weren't even there..."

 _Oh… but I was Mikasa… I just didn't care at the time._ Cyan thought. Instead of voicing this, he cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders. "We should probably head back before everyone wonders where we are."

Mikasa nodded. "Agreed." She pivoted on her heel and began the walk back, Cyan following close behind her, suddenly though, she stopped and her gaze shifted over to the right, honing in behind one of the nearby tents.

"What's wrong Mikasa?" Cyan asked, his eyes trailing over to where she was looking.

"I saw somebody… they were alone." She mumbled to him, and Cyan sighed.

"Well we can't expect everybody to be in the dining hall." Cyan said. "I'll check it out though, you go ahead and head back."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm a Scion." Cyan said simply and walked in the direction of the tents. He turned the corner and looked around, other than more tents there wasn't really anything else.

"Mikasa. There's nobody-" Cyan cut himself off when he realized that Mikasa was gone.

"So everybody is just playing disappear from the Scion today huh?" Cyan said to nobody in a deadpan.

"Why are you talking to yourself? Weirdo." Another feminine voice said behind him, he turned around and looked down, standing there was a girl with the coldest Ice blue eyes he'd ever seen, her face was the epitome of lethargy and uncaring. Completely indifferent to the world around her.

"Why are you judging me when you don't know me?" Cyan questioned back. The girl stared blankly at him with that same emotionless stare that unnerved him.

 _I wasn't aware that there could be people scarier than Titans_. Cyan idly thought.

"And now your staring. It's creepy." The blonde girl said, Cyan blinked a couple times then held out his hand.

"Cyan, Cyan Morningstar."

"I know you." She said, in a voice that said she didn't really care if she did or not. "Your that outside the walls boy. The Scion, kinda hard not to when everyone thinks your some messiah."

"A title I'd quickly forget about." Cyan stated, dropping his hand awkwardly. "I told you my name, now… would you tell me yours?"

"Why should I?" The girl seemed to be enjoying Cyan's discomfort, her lips had the ghost of a smile of them.

 _Hmm, she's rather attractive._ Cyan thought objectively.

"Because I asked nicely?" Cyan offered up. Attempting to smile pleasantly.

The girl stared at him coldly.

 _Cold eyes, tone and personality, a real perpetual winter right here._ Cyan thought, The girl suddenly spun on her heal without warning and began to walk away.

"H-hey! Wait!" Cyan called, she kept walking. "Are you going to tell me your name?"

The girl did stop this time, and her shoulders rose and fell as if she was sighing and without looking back: "Annie Leonhart. Now stop talking to me please."

Cyan stared after her as she left, contemplating. _I wonder what her smile is like, probably beautiful, if she knows how to that is_.

Cyan shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the woods, he didn't have a particular destination, he was just itching for something that he couldn't understand, it was a strange feeling in his stomach that he felt.

As he explored the wooded area, the unknown feeling replaced itself with a sense of comfort and familiarity, eventually he found an area that made his prior sickness come back.

It was a cliffside, high enough to look over the wall, which surprised Cyan, in a place like this the last thing he expected to find was something so beautiful and tranquil. The moon and stars in the night sky cast it's light over the land, illuminating the dark, making a mysterious and beautiful sight to behold for the Scion.

Homesick, he realized. Cyan was terribly homesick, sitting down with his back against a nearby tree, facing out towards the cliff-side. Cyan's desire to leave the walls and go back home grew. Just abandon everything about a mission he barely cared about, only doing so because it was the last wish of his grandfather, damn the consequences of abandoning humanity, since they abandoned him long ago.

Well, not him, but his ancestors. Due to a petty fear they had of the Scions growing too powerful. Despite their terrible weakness.

Cyan called his fire to his fingertips, the illustrious blue brighter in the moonlight itself.

" _Cyan..." His grandfather had said. "You must remember the one weakness of a Scion, all of this power, for one major weakness. And you must never reach that weakness."_

" _What's the weakness grandpa?" Cyan had asked, he wasn't really listening, but still asked out of courtesy, his own fire was currently in his left hand, and he was playing with it like a child would with a toy._

" _Cyan, if you use too much of your power within a day, you will die. Instantly. Your body will lose it's immunity and you burn yourself from the inside out, instantly."_

 _Now Cyan was listening, he snuffed his fire out then looked at his grandfather. "How will I know when I'm at my limit?"_

" _When your nose starts bleeding, stop immediately. Any further pass that will kill you, everyone has different lengths to which they can use their power, Jude, me and Carla are among the strongest here." His grandfather explained._

" _My nose has never bled, and I've used my powers for a long time." Cyan said._

" _I believe that is because of your double brand, it grants you extra time to use the power, but even still, I doubt you are completely immune to the weakness."_

" _I see… then I promise to be careful grandpa." Cyan said._

Cyan snuffed out the fire at his fingertips, and leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes for a moment.

 _That day when you all died and left me alone, was the first time my nose bled, I wanted to fight still, because all of you were already at your limits, but Carla forced me to run. I loved her and wanted to protect her, I wanted to protect all of you. But I couldn't…_ Cyan thought, unbeknownst to him, a tear began to trail down the left side of his face.

 _It was a bad idea to try to move within the broken wall Maria, there was more Titans than we anticipated… and we payed the price for it…_

"I can still hear your screams..." Cyan muttered to the sky. "In my darkest place, I can hear you all crying out in agony as either the fire consumed you or the Titans ate you… Jude…. I'm sorry that Titan ripped you in half, and I could do nothing but watch. I love and miss you. Carla, I'm sorry that your fire burned you to death, and I couldn't do anything to help..."

"Grandfather. I'm sorry… that at heart… I don't want to complete this mission my double brand signifies. I'm sorry that I don't care about humanity truly, that my own selfish desire of living for myself… causes me to be weak."

"How can wanting to live for yourself be a weakness?" A voice asked, Cyan startled, and he stood up as the person who spoke walked out of the shadows.

"Ymir..." Cyan sighed. "How much did you hear..."

Ymir's eyes betrayed no emotion, and she spoke with a simple monotone voice. "All of it, all that crap about how sorry you were. And about how your friends fire consumed her, guessing that's your weakness, and that crap about some mission. And to think I just wanted to walk through the woods."

Cyan looked away from her. "Well, now you know my whole goddamn story. Do with it as you like."

"There's one thing however that does piss me off a little, everything else I don't care about though." She continued, ignoring Cyan's words.

Cyan laughed bitterly. "Do tell, what is that?"

"How your sorry for living for yourself." She said, her voice pinched with frustration.

Cyan's eyes widened and he turned around slowly, Ymir had walked closer to him, and her imposing nature was intensified by her proximity, despite Cyan having a couple inches on her.

"How dare you be 'sorry' for wanting to live for yourself?" She said. "There's nothing wrong with not wanting to live by whatever the hell someone else tells you, if you don't want to complete your mission who gives a damn? Not like the people who could be angry at you are still alive. They're dead, they're going to stay dead, and now it's only you who can make your choices, not someone else."

Cyan had began to shake like a leaf in the wind, Ymir's words were cruel, straightforward and overall disrespectful, but they carried so much truth in them Cyan couldn't physically or mentally react to them.

Ymir scoffed at Cyan's silence, and walked away angrily, his eyes trailed after her retreating form.

Cyan rubbed his eyes even though he wasn't crying. "What am I supposed to do?" He asked to no one in particular.

However, the voice in his mind answered, the same voice that spoke to him angrily a few second ago.

 _Live for yourself_ , his mind said.

 _Do your duty_ , his heart said.

Cyan felt lost, then his grandfather called out for him in his mind, another memory. An Irrelevant one. But he didn't call him Cyan, he used his real name, the name he only ever heard his grandfather call him, and only one time. A name almost forgotten through time. When he wasn't the chieftain of the village and Cyan was the relative.

The time when they were just grandfather and grandson.

" _I love you, as your parents no doubt would have if they were alive, they may be gone… always remember this..."_

 _Lionel._

 _ **A/N: Well, that's chapter two down, I decided to reveal Cyan's real name to the readers, but not to the characters of the story… yet. I revealed the critical weakness to the Scions, not only the Abnormal attraction issue, but instant death, cause Dharshan called it right, Cyan is extraordinarily powerful, but power comes at a price.**_

 _ **I gave Cyan this internal conflict and I feel like this fits well with the character i'm trying to portray as, instead of depressed and broken inside and fighting against fate like Samael from my other story, Cyan's more contemplative and unsure, but also somewhat driven to do what his dead grandfather wants because that was his dying wish, currently, other than that, Cyan doesn't really have a purpose and he's aware of this. He doesn't particularly care for the rest of humanity, and he's just there because right now he feels like he has to be.**_

 _ **Well, that's it really. See ya guys.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of metal upon metal jerked Cyan, and other cadets, out of their slumbers like a Titan attack, the offending instructor yelling obscenities and commands to said cadets.

Cyan was used to getting up early, but not like _that_. When the metal began to smack together Cyan startled out of his sleep and tried to get up, but he got tangled in his single blanket and fell face first onto the wood floor.

Cadets around him took a moment to laugh, only to stop when the instructor yelled at them. Cyan, face hot with embarrassment scrambled to his feet and began to yank his uniform out of his drawer beside his bed.

A hand on his shoulder firmly stopped him from continuing. "At ease right now cadet, first is the showers, then breakfast, _then_ training." the soldier that woke them up explained.

Cyan muttered his thanks then opened up his _other_ drawer, pulling out his casual clothing, at least for the next two hours. A black hooded shirt, and black pants, the air would most likely be chilled like the rest of the week was, an odd winter spree during the time of light fall.

He pulled on his clothes and filed out with the rest of the 104th cadets, only to remove them again for a few minutes later to hit the group showers, privacy being a thing of the past, the only 'privacy' was the girls having separate showers than the guys, which made sense. Cyan had never actually experienced a shower before, his clan having to bathe in nearby lakes.

As a matter of fact he'd never experienced hot water before either, and despite so much time here he _still_ wasn't used to it.

"Ah! That hurt!" Cyan hissed as he recoiled from the hot water.

"Are you serious?" A guy with a face not unlike that of a horse asked in disbelief. Jean Kirstein, Cyan remembered. "You are literally a fire spewing messiah, how does water burn you?"

"First of all, I'm not a messiah." Cyan prodded the hot water slowly, as if he was a baby near an animal that he was curious about. "Second off, I lived outside the walls, I didn't get to enjoy things like hot water, however I don't know how the hell this is enjoyable."

"You got to enjoy what freedom was though, I'd take that over hot water any day." A cadet near to him responded, there wasn't any open hostility in his voice though, it was just a factual statement.

Another cadet however, wasn't exactly open armed. "I say we should just throw you back out there, we don't need you. We've survived well enough alone, we will win without some false messiah."

Cyan scoffed, and pulled back from the shower, finished with it. "Oh I'm _sure_ you have." He said sardonically. "And besides, after an entire year of knowing me I thought you'd have long abandoned those delusions."

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?" Jean asked, his eyes flashing.

"Nothing. Nothing at all my banishers." Cyan wrapped a towel around himself and grabbed his clothes, his statement left a mark on some of the cadets as he left, his words a bit of a low blow.

"What a dick." Jean said.

Eren Yeager gave Jean the side eye, who was quiet during the conversation. "Well it is our fault in a way, we did banish the Branded. And now he's the only survivor."

"Well they have special fucking powers." The cadet who was hostile towards Cyan shot back. "They would have ruled over us like slaves."

"The Titans already do so." Eren snapped back, his voice low and dangerous. "So why don't we fucking banish them? Oh wait, we can't. Cause they eat us in response."

The rest of the shower went by in a tense silence.

 **Line Break**

Cyan was sitting on his bed in the barracks, sketching the sun over the ocean when the door opened and someone walked in, he wasn't facing the door so he didn't see who it was, he didn't even say anything to them.

He jumped out of his skin practically when someone wrapped their arms around him and pressed into his back. "W-wha-?" He turned his head and came face to face with Ymir, who was giving him a shit eating grin.

"Y-Ymir? What the heck are you doing?" Cyan asked, his face was a little flushed from their proximity to each other, and also from chagrin from being caught unawares.

"You owe me." She said simply, Cyan raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You owe me for not telling anybody about your problems from a year and a half ago. I didn't even tell Krista and I love that girl."

Cyan let out a laugh. "Somehow I knew you played for the other team."

"Oh god Yeager must of taught you that phrase." Ymir scoffed. Cyan grinned in response because yes, Eren indeed did teach him that. "And besides, I play for _both_ teams. If you get me." She said as she let him go and gave him a playful shove.

"I get you." He laughed at her antics, in the short time he'd been there Ymir had taken a strange liking to him, most likely due to Krista who always liked to converse with him, Cyan had even drawn her once as a birthday gift for her, it made his heart swell with pride when he thought about it. "What do you need me to do for you for this… debt."

Cyan had also learned Ymir had a thing about paying back debts. If you owed her one she always made sure to collect on it for something, be it some arbitrary task or something more serious. And if she owed you one she put her all into paying it back since she hated owing people, preferring to live for herself rather than for other people.

It was something the Scion couldn't help but be somewhat envious of, the way she lived so… freely. As if she had enough of being controlled by others. Which was strange when you thought about it due to her status as a military cadet.

"Ah, simple, tomorrow, we have our first day of leave." Ymir began, Cyan motioned for her to go on. "Well, me and my lovely Krista our going shopping, it's been a while since we had any freedom."

"With what money?" Cyan asked, his voice tinged with amusement.

"Who said we were buying? We're gonna steal it." Ymir said seriously. Cyan's eyes widened and Ymir burst into laughter. "I'm kidding, I'm KIDDING. We'll just window shop for now, then but whatever we want once we start getting paid for this stuff."

"We get paid for being cadets?" Cyan scratched his head, and continued his oceanic sun drawing as Ymir spoke.

"No, when we become actual soldiers. Not much but money is money! Unfortunately not money for right now, and your going to come with us to help whether you like it or not..." Ymir trailed off. Cyan sighed.

"Fine fine. If it gets you to stop talking then fine." Ymir punched his shoulder for that remark.

"Anyway." Ymir said. "Breakfast is starting soon, so get your ass up and come on." Ymir was already out the door before Cyan even stood up, leaving him alone again.

Cyan couldn't help but be amused by her tepid warmth. Like she was always on the cusp of being genuinely kind then switches it back up to being an ice queen.

Not as much as an Ice queen as Annie Leonhart, that girl could freeze the Titans themselves with her stare, and she never showed any sort of emotion, and barely conversing with anyone not named Reiner or Bertholdt.

Cyan realized he was tired when he stood up and the world spun. He shook his head and stretched his body, the entire week was nothing but violent training so intense it put some cadets in the hospital, it didn't help that Keith Shadis was an absolute monster of a human. His worse feat making Eren tank five punches to the face by him for back-talking, Mikasa being desperately held back by Armin, Jean and Cyan so she wouldn't murder the man.

Cyan was still holding out hope he turned out to be a Titan shifter. It would give Cyan an excuse to massacre him. One down eight to go so easily, he had this feeling that Mikasa would be eager to help with that.

He wished it was that easy, a year plus here and not even an idea on who the Titan shifter's could be. He had the idea that some of them might not even be within the walls of Eldia, quite possibly somewhere in one of the other nations.

Which meant eventually… Cyan would have to journey across the ocean. Something he never even thought of doing before.

He didn't really know how he felt about the idea yet, it would be a long trip to the ocean, and he'd have to do it alone, and somehow get away from the military once he offed the other human Titan's that could be here.

Cyan changed into his uniform despite not needing to, he didn't really feel like returning later just to change, looking longingly at his notebook of drawings he put it in his drawer.

He let a little air out of his nose in sadness. The day his clan was massacred he lost his drawings of Titans, including the one with the female Titan. It was somewhere outside the walls, probably at the site where his fellow Scions died.

He left the barracks and made his way to the dining hall, upon opening the door he garnered some strange looks from the other cadets at being the only one actually in uniform but no one spoke about it. Grabbing a tray and gathering his breakfast. Today must have been a special day, because aside from the bread, green apple and water there was a small slice of ham on his plate.

Still irritated by some of the other cadets, he sat down as far as he could away from the rest of them alone, and began to nibble on his bread gingerly. A shadow was cast over him suddenly and he tensed up. Until that shadow moved and sat beside him on his left.

"Comrades in arms shouldn't eat alone." Reiner said. Cyan had barely exchanged words with him, but he did know Reiner was almost like a brother to everybody in the 104th cadets. Willing to help with almost anything, however, since it's been an entire year and a half and this may be only the second time they've spoke.

He had spoken even less to Bertholdt, In fact he'd never spoken to him at all. Who sat across from him with Annie, who looked like she didn't really care whether he didn't want to be alone or not. Which was something Cyan really admired, he found he hated pity. And Annie's uncaring attitude was a refreshing change from the people here that didn't really like him or the people that thought he was some messiah.

For the sake of being polite Cyan gave a smile to them, which Bertholdt returned timidly. "You don't have to be here just to make me feel less like i'm alone. I know I'm a completely different breed than you." Cyan said.

"Hey, we've all got our own preferences for company. But as soldiers we should stick together, even in times like this, there's nothing more terrifying than dying alone." Reiner said, eating his slice of ham in a single bite.

"As far as we're concerned, your human right?" Bertholdt asked. "Your powers don't make you any less human, they just make you a little more special."

The first words Bertholdt ever spoke to Cyan were shy, which was something that Cyan associated with his general personality, the guy despite his size was immensely timid to the world around him, however despite this he was just as skilled in keeping up with Reiner and Annie and Mikasa, the best of the best here.

It was a strange contrast.

"Are you going to eat, or can I have that?" Annie asked, pointing to his slice of ham on his tray. Cyan blinked at her a few times then laughed, he didn't know why it was funny to him, it just was.

"Here, Annie." Cyan said, sliding over the entire tray to her minus the bread, which he finished off himself. "Maybe the food will help you grow taller."

Annie gave him such a withering glare Cyan was suddenly more scared of her than any Titan, this was mitigated a little by Reiner's laughter, Bertholdt however actually slid down a seat, _further away_ from Annie's wrath.

"Say that again and I'll kick your ass." She growled, her icy blue eyes glimmered, Cyan flushed and he froze.

"R-right." He cleared his throat, rubbing his chest instinctively. A strange sensation came over him very briefly, and it shocked him.

 _What in the living hell was that?_ Cyan thought idly.

 **Line Break**.

"All right cadets! This past year and a half we have had you train your weak measly bodies into somethings that resembles potential and capability, today before we give you fucks leave is aptitude test time, we are going to be training with the ODM gear to see if any of you have the ability to use it and not be a snack for the Titans!" Keith Shadis boomed to the cadets in formation.

"No more basic push ups, jumping jacks and sit ups, you've all passed that threshold, and from here on it's going to get even tougher!" He said once again.

He didn't need to say what would happen to the cadets who couldn't do it, the fields seemed to come to life and burn a hole through the cadets, igniting their nerves like a fire on dry wood.

"Fall out of formation and get the hell in line Cadets!" Shadis said, the cadets began to file into multiple lines. Cyan somewhere in the middle of his line. He was nervous but confident. Years of keeping balance in trees from the time he could walk gave him a strong sense of gravity.

He and other cadets watched ahead of them as some cadets face planted into the ground, the tension getting a little thicker with each failure, getting them sent to the fields, eventually the cadets in line broke out of said lines and began to bundle up together to chat amicably. None of the officers really did anything about it, not even Shadis himself, so it made Cyan wonder idly what the point was of getting in line.

"Well would you look at this!" Shadis said suddenly. "Mop top's got a little fuckin potential!"

Cyan turned his head and smiled a little as Armin, who was taking his turn managed to stay upright, granted it looked intensely difficult for him to do so, he was waving his arms and leaning forward in an attempt to keep his balance.

"All right let him down!" Shadis yelled, Armin sighed in relief as he was let down and released from the harnesses strapping him to the gear. Shadis began to look around, as the rest of the cadets doing their tests were released, only one failing.

His eyes locked onto Reiner, Bertholdt, then Mikasa. Then his eyes swerved and landed on Cyan's.

 _Shit_. Cyan thought.

"Branded! Ackerman! Hoover! Braun! Up on the harness!" Shadis boomed.

"Tough luck Scion..." A cadet mumbled as he past. A male with gray hair.

"Why tough luck for him?" Another cadet asked. A woman with ebony black hair asked.

"Because those three are the best in the class, and the Scion can barely handle the training exercises." The gray haired cadet said. "It may not be a competition, but everyone is treating it like one, this exercise could be pivotal to whether we enter the top ten."

Cyan heard all of this, he wasn't insulted by the cadet saying he couldn't handle the training exercises, it wasn't true but he wasn't insulted. He just wasn't trying.

He grinned as he was strapped into the harness. It would be quite interesting to see their reactions if he actually tried for once.

"Something funny Morningstar?" Shadis asked, Cyan shook his head.

"No sir. I'm just crazy." He said. Shadis' eyes narrowed.

"Lift." He commanded. The harness began to rise and Cyan let his instincts take over as his feet left the ground, his body began to acclimate for the gravity change when the harness reached it's peak point. Casually, Cyan moved his body around, and experimented with swinging swords, he couldn't help but have a bit of fun with this.

He took the opportunity to look at his fellow allies on the harnesses. Mikasa was on hers practically as effortlessly as Cyan was, if not a bit more so, Reiner was struggling only minimally, his naturally large size requiring him to put a bit more effort than normal into staying up right.

Bertholdt's height was giving him problems, the ODM gear wasn't necessarily made for people of his stature, and the negative result of that was the gear essentially protesting against that, trying to tip him over a bit more enthusiastically than normal.

"Well well Morningstar!" Shadis boomed, he didn't look happy, granted he never did though. "Seems like you've been holding out on your own fucking potential!"

Cyan couldn't discount that due to it being the truth. He was positively thrilled at the awe of which the 104th cadets stared at him, Cyan leaned back and pivoted himself forward, doing a front flip and landing back upright perfectly. The crowd oohed and awwed.

"It's a bit easier than I thought it would be..." Cyan mumbled, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Let them down." Shadis commanded after about ten more seconds, once Cyan was free he stretched out the soreness in his back, then Eren walked up to him.

"How did you do that!?" he asked. Mikasa walked up beside Eren as did Armin.

"That was awesome! You looked like you were having fun up there!" Armin said.

Cyan laughed tensely. Now that it was over he realized just how dumb it was to show off for no reason, and decided to divert the attention from himself. He put a hand on Mikasa's shoulder and grinned. "Well, Mikasa was more amazing than I was, I have a good sense of balance from my time outside the walls, while Mikasa here is a natural."

Said girls eyes widened as Eren and Armin whirled on her and began to ask questions. Cyan smiled and went to watching the rest of the Cadets conduct their tests.

 **Line Break…** **Later that day…**

"Combat training?" Cyan muttered aloud. Eren, who was beside him grinned and pumped his fist. He'd failed the ODM training from earlier but for some reason Shadis didn't immediately send him off to the fields much to the anger of some other cadets.

Shadis was going over the rules, Cyan catching only bits and pieces of them, such as 'no permanent damage' and two person combat, one armed one not.

"This crap is such a waste of time. I've been outside the walls for sixteen years… I already know how to fight." Cyan said. "And besides, you'd think we would have started this earlier."

"Well it's a waste of time for you, but not for us." Eren shot back.

"Combat training is completely useless for Titans though, unless your a Scion like me." Cyan explained. "And we have our own unique fighting style."

"That fighting style must not be good enough if your the only one left." Annie said as she walked past them into the field where the cadets were picking sparring partners. Cyan's body froze and his eyes widened, Eren discreetly took a full step back.

"I'm going to fight her." Cyan said dryly, his finger tips sparking with blue flame as he stalked after her, grabbing a wooden knife off a nearby table. Eren watched him go off and rubbed the back of his head.

"...Huh. So that's what a crush is." Eren said.

"Annie!" Cyan yelled after her, however she didn't stop moving, it wasn't until Cyan wheeled around the front of her that she stopped, and even then she looked up at him with cold eyes.

"What."

"I don't exactly appreciate what you said about my clans fighting style." Cyan said simply.

Annie scoffed. "THAT'S what your problem is? Pathetic." she attempted to walk past him but Cyan grabbed her arm.

Annie reacted on instinct, immediately she grabbed Cyan's arm and shoved the palm of her hand into his chin, getting close she shifted her body weight and threw him.

What Cyan was supposed to do was fall back on his head. Annie did her attack perfectly, however in a surprising turn of events (that Annie refused to show her own surprise) Cyan while in the air shifted his body weight back and flipped back onto his feet.

"That all you got Leonhart?" Cyan challenged. Annie did show emotion this time, rage. Unadulterated rage.

"All right then _Morningstar_." She said his name mockingly. Getting into the fighting stance that was beaten into her by her father. "You take the knife, your going to need it."

Cyan switched the knife to his hand and got into his fighting stance, Annie's eyes _did_ widen a fraction this time.

He leaned his body forward slightly, his arms wide apart his right hand in the shape of a wolfs claw while his left hand held the knife. His left foot was planted forward, while his right foot was planted behind him and to the right.

 _Th-that's a damn Marley nation fighting style!_ Annie realized. _So how the hell does he know it?_

Suddenly Cyan lunged forward with a speed that caught Annie off guard, she also dashed forward and raised her left elbow as a bluff, Cyan fell for it, raising his right arm to block the attack Annie suddenly dipped to her left and brought her right foot up.

She nearly lost her balance as she whiffed on the kick, her eyes widened as Cyan leaned completely backwards in a limbo, as she gathered herself onto her feet Cyan sprang forward from his limbo and swung his right fist at her face.

She raised her arms to block her face as his fist slammed into her arms, she was shocked at the pain she felt from the attack, suddenly Cyan grabbed her arm and spun her, lifting his left leg at the same time, to perform a clothesline kick into her stomach.

Annie refused to fall right before the kick connected she swung her hands up slamming into his leg, Cyan's eyes widened as he lost his balance and fell back, allowing her to duck under the kick.

Dropping the knife, Cyan rolled along the ground and sprang to his feet, and into the air as Annie charged, she was so caught off guard that she couldn't react in time, and his next right leg kick slammed like Titan punch into her left side. Knocking her onto the ground.

Landing on the ground and rushing forward while grabbing the knife from the ground in a single motion, Cyan charged at her, only for Annie to swing her fist up and slam it into Cyan's jaw.

Cyan hissed in pain as his legs wobbled, and Annie swiped her left leg into both of his in a low kick, sweeping him off his feet, snatching the knife from his hand she landed on top of him and pretended to stab the knife into his neck.

"Dead. Your dead." She gasped out, she was breathing hard, and her voice was apathetic as her eyes normally were, but a feeling of utter _elation_ had filled her body at her victory. "What do you gotta say about that?"

Cyan could have answered anything but what he said and she would have expected it.

"Ugh… I think I'm in love now." He said to her. "Marry me Leonhart."

Loading….

Processing….

The simulation is glitching…

Loading complete…

Annie sprang off him, and Cyan grinned at her completely lost composure, her face was as red as a sunset, and her eyes were suddenly very much _not_ apathetic.

"W-w-what!?"

 **A/N: Another one bites the dust do' do' do'! Enjoy this chapter fellas, I went for a timeskip here. If you've noticed.**


End file.
